What Happened When Chandler Needed Milk
by demigirl606
Summary: After a phone call with her mother, Monica is left distraught and reminded of her teenage years. When Chandler comes in he gets to know the truth about Monica's past and her pain. What will he think about it?


**So, this is my first Friends story. Please tell me if you like it or any improvements that I can make. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm typing this on my iPod.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.****  
**  
"Mom, I'm fine," Monica said into the phone, "I don't need you setting me up on dates anymore."

"Please, Monica, you need this. Otherwise we won't get any grandchildren from you, let alone needing to use your wedding fund," Judy said.

"No, Mom! I don't need your help, and I never will. Stay out of my love life!" Monica yelled into the phone.

"Is this because of what happened when you were younger?" Judy asked.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop bringing that up," Monica said, already ashamed of what had happened when she was younger.

"I'm just saying that if you don't let me set you up there may never be a guy," Judy said.

"Mom, I have to go," Monica said. She quickly hung up the phone before her mom could get another word in.

She collapsed on the couch and sighed. She hated that her mom would use the weakest time of her life against her. Monica looked down at her arms and saw the pale scars on her arms that used to be her way of comfort.

After eating could no longer comfort her from the constant taunting from her classmates and the belittling from her mom, she just needed a way to release the pain, and cutting did exactly that. Every day for three years she would cut, until her parents found out after Thanksgiving of 1987. She spent two months in the hospital teen ward. Her mom still liked to make her feel bad about it.

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment, needing to borrow some milk.

"Hey, Mon, do you have any milk?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can have the rest," she said without looking up.

Chandler looked at his best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered blankly. "I just got off the phone with my mother."

He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to set me up on another date," Monica answered.

"What else is going on, Mon?" Chandler asked, knowing that there was another reason that she was upset.

"There's this guy I like, but I don't want to scare him off with my past," Monica said.

"Mon, I highly doubt that he is going to care that you used to be overweight," Chandler said.

"He knows about that, it's something else that happened," Monica said. She was afraid that Chandler would want to know what happened when he was the one that she didn't want to tell, but she would tell him if he asked.

Chandler was confused. He hated seeing Monica like this. He always liked her, and if he had a choice she would have been his girlfriend long ago. "What happened?"

Monica took a deep breath, "It started when I was a freshman. I couldn't handle all of the insults that were being thrown at me day after day. After a while eating didn't make the pain go away anymore. So, I started cutting. It made the pain go away, at least for a little bit." She took a pause. Chandler wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer as she started crying. "That went on for three and a half years until my parents found out. I spent two months of my senior year in the hospital. I almost didn't graduate. That's one of the reasons I started losing weight, because I couldn't eat a lot there. My mom still likes to hold that against me."

By this point Monica was full out sobbing. Chandler tightened his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He repeatedly kissed her head and rubbed her back as she cried. He hated that this happened to her, and that her mom would use this against her.

"Mon, can you look at me?" Chandler asked gently? Monica just shook her head. "Monica, please?" She slowly lifted her head, but kept her eyes low. "Mon," Chandler whispered. She looked up. "Listen to me, this does not define who you are today. You are a strong, beautiful woman. It isn't fair that your mom uses this against you, but I can promise you that this doesn't change anything."

"Really?" Monica asked

Chandler nodded. "Would you like me to show you?" Monica nodded. "This is for how beautiful you are." He kissed her forehead. "This is for how strong you are." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And this," he looked her in the eye, "is for how much I love you." He kissed her on the lips.

Monica was shocked by the kiss. She froze for a second and then kissed back with full force. After a few seconds she pulled away. "I love you too."

Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her arms and pushed up her sleeves. He got down on her knees in front of her. "I promise you, every time we make love, I will cherish you, all of you." He gently kissed every single scar.

Monica was crying. Never had anyone done anything like this before. Richard was slightly disgusted by her scars, but never said anything. "Thank you."

Chandler got up and sat next to her on the couch. "Monica Geller, would you have the honor of being my girlfriend?" She nodded. "Good." They spent the rest of the day kissing and watching TV.

By the time the rest of the group came in they were fast asleep on the couch.

"Ross and Rachel, you owe us ten dollars," Joey said. As the other two handed over the money Joey looked at his two best friends, very thankful that he drank the rest of the milk this morning.

**Please review!**


End file.
